Echoes of Yesterday
by AshNight1422
Summary: "Now I can see what Auggie wanted to tell me, face to face." Takes place after the events in Russia, R&R please. Rated T just in case, also slight AU. "I'll wait for as long as it takes."
1. Home

So it's been a while, but hopefully I haven't lost my touch in writing fan fiction. I haven't wrote anything in a while due to unforeseen circumstances coming up, and biting me in the butt making me busy as crap. Now though my inspiration is with a certain CIA agent and the events of what happened after her rescue by Eyal, from Russia. (Be warned: I am not following any episodes after her rescue, I'm making this my own little story of what happens here on out.) Hopefully you, the reader, enjoy this story as much as I love writing it =). Also after reading I would appreciate a comment and let me know how I'm doing, and yes I realize my grammar is terrible but I try to catch it constantly though things still slip. Enjoy. More to come.

* * *

Chapter One

There's just so many things I could say to the people around me to fool them into thinking that I'm fine but to be honest, I don't know how I feel anymore right now. I want to say that I feel lost but that might not be it, angry? Possibly, depressed? Maybe I am. At least killing Lena was a start to what happened at my house when she stole away the man I loved, a start to try to get things to feel normal again, or even better. Then ending up a captive in a foreign land only to be saved and brought back by a good friend whom I owe a lot to, now. Being back feels strange though as if I'm still back in Russia, but now that I'm technically back I can finally see what Auggie wanted to tell me face to face.

-CA-

For Annie the plane ride hadn't of been that extraordinary except for a little turbulence getting back to American soil, and as the plane had landed on a undisclosed runway, she didn't even know where in America they had landed. The agent only hoped that it wasn't too far away from her home in the capitol or from Langley, but coming off the plane there awaited her two men dressed in casual black clothes. They had handled what little luggage she had though it wasn't much due to the circumstances of what had occurred, and were off in a black expedition. In the back seat of the large vehicle she had to smirk a little to herself, if they could even be more suspicious these two could pull it off easily, though becoming a little more serious she couldn't help herself.

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help but inquiry to where this expedition was taking them, but the men in the front seats weren't answering her which only made a frown come to her lips.

It wasn't long before the long stretch of highway they drove on through forests turned to more urban places like towns, it almost seemed like a lifetime but soon she could see buildings as they began coming into Washington, D.C. Soon enough as the men drove Annie back into the town she called home, she could see the houses as they came into the more suburban part of the city. Her stomach churned with a feeling she had never really felt before when she felt the car stop, right in front of her sister's house that she was looking after. Annie wasn't sure whether to be glad or sad to actually come back to this place.

"Simon…"

The memories instantly flooded back as she sat there of herself and her late lover Simon Fisher that had been standing in the kitchen, she was so close to flipping him for the Agency, and also for herself so she could save him. Until Lena came in without a sound and everything had happened so fast for her, there was no time to stop the Russian spy from doing the damage that she did.  
Her voice when she mentioned his name was audible enough to where one of the men had overheard her but barely, making the man turn slightly to look at her.

"What was that ma'am?" But Annie shook her head while looking back at the man and looking away.

In seconds the two men in black had exited the vehicle and were already getting her things along with getting her out of the expedition, she was almost hesitant but soon got out. She was escorted right to the back gate where her own red car was, since Danielle still owned the house Annie still lived in the guest house. The man that had her bag handed it off to her as the other man was beginning to leave back to the car, but the man looked at her as he handed her things back to her with a serious expression.

"You're perfectly safe here, ma'am. And we will be watching just in case but Mrs. Campbell would like to see you in an hour from now." The stranger that dressed in black obviously worked for the Agency, but nodded his head before he turned to leave.

Since Annie had been left alone now and despite having her life back she still seemed almost lost on where to go from here while she stood there, but trying to keep her mind concentrated on the task at hand she needed to get ready to leave. Being the agent she was she needed to see Joan and felt herself lucky that the Agency hadn't bombarded her just yet with more suspicion, and a dozen polygraphs.

-CA-

The whole operation of trying to get Annie back from the Russians had been something of a heart attack for Auggie who had tried to orchestrate the whole thing, but because of his training it didn't allow him to go into a panic like a normal person was. He wasn't a normal person though, but an agent for the CIA like Annie. With what had happened the operation had been a flop in getting her back and when a Mossad agent managed to get her out, he was relieved despite the feeling of helplessness. That feeling, he learned to hate the most in his life.  
From within his office while being surrounded by several pieces of electronic equipment he had his headphones on as he was monitoring things closely for anything out of the ordinary, anything concerning Annie's flight home. In his chair he remembered what he had told her while she had been in Russia, to come back so that he could tell her something important. His mind was trying to wrap around the thought of exactly what to say to her, there had been Natasha, Parker, but Annie had always been there. It's just he was too blinded to see that fact, and he had to laugh a little at the pun he created in his thoughts there. Ever since the hospital when he realized that he cared so much for her as she was hanging in the balance of life and death, he had been trying to find a way to tell her all this time.  
Since his hearing had adapted quite well ever since he had lost his eyes, he had heard the sound of women's high heels entering the room over the sound his headphones were emitting which made him take them off. There was also the smell of the perfume that he recognized when she had entered his office, making him sigh a little to himself as he wasn't expecting Joan. "Joan, what can I do for you?"

The middle aged woman in charge of the DPD walked closer to Auggie's desk before dropping a manila folder on the top of it near his computer keyboard, she was always pretty straight forward when she wanted something done.

"I need you to analyze that information for me and send it to me to my office, please." Already he began hearing her heels clicking away to leave the room, and he stood up. "Wait."

Already Joan knew what he was doing to ask her or at least had something of a feeling of what he was doing to ask as she stopped herself, and turned a little to look back at him. She looked at his face knowing she had been right in her suspicions of what he was doing to ask, his blinded eyes also didn't help in hiding himself.

"She's fine and she's going to be on her way here." Auggie nodded some in response to what she said and let out a breath of relief because he hadn't heard anything yet on whether or not Annie's plane had made it in.

"Good, I need to talk to her about something."

Joan began again to walk out of his office but on her way out she smiled a little to herself, speaking up but speaking vaguely to where he knew what she meant. "You certainly do, don't let it wait."


	2. The Big Question

So here is the second chapter to this, and I've noticed I've got some people following this story so I hope you enjoy the continuation! Also to respond to the one person that gave me a review, I like Joan also, and I hope I'm doing her justice in the story. Like I've said before I'm enjoying writing this story as much as you guys like reading it, so let me know how I'm doing, I appreciate good criticism. I'm dieing a little to know what Auggie says to Annie's question though, but your going to have to read on to know what I mean; ha ha. But anyway, later! Chapter 3 coming soon.

* * *

Chapter Two

Right now just walking through the doors of the building in Langley seemed to be the best place for Annie, in her opinion. Whatever Joan had for her was going to be a good distraction for what all has happened because she didn't want to face what had happened yet, she didn't really feel ready. From every angle people watched her the moment she had come in through the lobby of the building, by now she figured word had spread throughout on the incident be it rumors, or other, she didn't really care. Her attire was business like it usually was, and coming to the elevator pressing the button, she still felt eyes almost boring into her back from the other people around her waiting on the elevator also. The ride up seemed normal enough, but people didn't dare stare at her. On her way out of the elevator, as it had reached the floor for the DPD, she didn't realize someone was waiting for her.  
Auggie could recognize the sound of her heels when she stepped off that elevator just as much as he recognized her scent too which seemed very specific, her perfume almost smelled like vanilla, and that smell always had stuck with him when it came to Annie Walker. He was leaned against the wall next to the elevator while he had waited for her to come off the elevator, and when he realized she was walking away he pushed himself off, his foldable cane with him.

His voice echoed throughout the hallway though when he spoke to get her attention, maybe two people turned to see what was going on, "hey, Walker!"

For a moment Annie smiled some from that familiar voice as she turned a little to look back at the person that called her out, knowing who it was already. For a short time in the past she had really liked Auggie enough to where she almost told him how she felt about him, but he loved his ex, Parker at the time. That feeling was still there for him of course, but now it was conflicted because of Simon, and all that time she had shared with the man.

"Auggie."

He smiled some from the mention of his name coming from her lips as he looked in the direction of where her voice was, coming towards her. Annie was happy to see him as she had her own smile and walked towards him as well to close the distance between them, the two immediately embracing each other in a hug. After a few seconds passed he almost didn't want to let go of her and he wanted to try to tell her what he felt, but couldn't find the words as she slowly pulled away with a smile.

"You look good, did I miss anything?" She was trying to be her more cheerful self to hide her feelings but Auggie could see right through it, so to speak, he knew she was hurting. "We need to talk, Annie. How about over beer tonight? I'm buyin'."

"Hmm I thought you were kicked out of that place?" He shrugged to himself. "There are other bars out there, Walker, besides the one I got kicked out from."

Annie couldn't of helped but smiled a little bigger with a slight snicker from what had happened and when she had learned that Parker had left him, she had almost been relieved but there was no way she could tell Auggie then how she felt because he had been hurting badly over Parker. Coming back from her thoughts though, she patted his arm before turning to leave.

"I'll see you tonight, Auggie." He nodded softly, before replying. "See you, Walker."

-CA-

The room seemed fairly quiet for the exception of the sounds coming from the keyboard of a computer that Joan was sitting at in her office, filling out a few reports, and taking care of a bit of paperwork for different operations. With someone walking in it had gotten her attention making her stop a moment to look up in time to see Annie walk in which made her smile some to herself, she was honestly glad her top agent in the DPD was back. Not only because Annie was the best but because the girl had become something of a friend to Joan, though she would never admit it out loud to anyone. That was just how Joan was.

"Annie, welcome back." Getting up from her seat, Joan took a manila folder from off the top of her desk before handing it in Annie's direction. "I have something for you."

The mysterious folder had Annie a little curious but she walked over to the front of the desk before taking the out stretched folder, flipping it open. What was inside was a new passport along with a few pieces of crucial information that the agent took out to read closer, making her a little confused.

"Akil Nagi, he's in the oil export business, and he's from Saudi Arabia." There had even been a picture of the man, but he didn't appear handsome at all.

Joan nodded slowly while watching Annie read everything knowing that she was expecting a small explanation of what she was going to go through. "And also has information that we need."

"Akil will be attending a rather large charity event at the Grand Palais in Paris tomorrow night, he is a family man but we've found out he is also a womanizer. You could use that to your advantage but there is one catch to this, Auggie will be going with you. There may be other people out there after the same intel besides us, and you might need back up."

"Going with who, now?" Without either woman realizing it, Auggie had actually walked into Joan's office since she had wanted to tell him about this mission.

Joan and Annie looked to Auggie after he had spoken up to make himself known although Annie didn't really feel indifferent that he would be going with her, but she did feel a little angry, it almost felt like the agency was giving her a babysitter because of all that had happened. Despite the little bit of anger she was glad it was going to be him that was going to be coming a long; even if Auggie was blind he was still decent in the field which he had proved himself to be, before. Annie had to smile a little as she looked at the man that was going to be her partner on this mission, letting out a soft disappointed sigh.

"You didn't say Joan asked to see you too, Auggie." He shrugged with a somewhat boyish smile. "You didn't ask."

Joan cleared her throat to get the two's attention back on track from one another, giving a polite smile. "Auggie you'll be accompanying Annie on her mission to Paris, you'll both be flying out tonight; your tickets should be waiting for you when you arrive at the airport. Annie, I'm sure you can fill him in on the situation."

"Yes." She gave a nod of her head as Joan started to sit back down at her desk to continue working, and Auggie turned to leave; but took Annie's elbow so he wouldn't have to use his cane to see with as they left the room together.

On his way into Joan's office her husband had noticed Annie Walker and Auggie walking out just seconds after he walked inside, as he had something he needed her to sign for him; though it gave him an excuse to see his wife as well. Arthur smiled some from seeing his wife though handed over a few pieces of paper with information on them for her, not being able to help himself but ask.

"Is it me or do they seem almost…" He couldn't really place the right word and as Joan was signing off on his papers, she guessed what he was trying to say. "Closer?"

Arthur nodded gently while glancing out the windows of his wife's office into the DPD as he noticed Auggie and Annie walking together, also talking a lot. With as much as he knows that girl has been through already, he felt glad for her and Auggie. The man had always had respect for Auggie and he couldn't honestly think of a better pair than them, but as Joan handed the signed papers back, she had something of a smile on her lips.

"If that's the case, it's about time." Her comment made Arthur smile bigger with a raised eyebrow. "About time, do you know something I don't?"

"Of course I do, dear; I am a spy after all." It made him smile a little less but he slowly nodded to himself, at least a little happy about how his wife had made the situation. Dating within the agency was always preferred.

"Good."

-CA-

Like Joan had said the tickets would be waiting for them, Annie had arrived first to the airport as she was waiting in the terminal for the plane to be called. At least it was still the afternoon as she sat there in one of many of the plastic seats that were for people coming and going, her rolling suitcase sitting just in front of her legs. Her thoughts were beginning to wonder now as she sat there beginning to debate on whether or not she should take a vacation soon, with everything that had happened; maybe she just needed a few days to get her head together. Soon though her thoughts were quickly interrupted from the sound of a cane hitting the tile floor near her, approaching at a steady pace. Auggie could smell that familiar vanilla scent, and knew he was close to her as he walked up to her with his duffle bag on his shoulder; a voice coming over the PA system of the terminal alerting them to their flight being ready.

"Ready to go, Walker?" He had something of a confident smile which she sometimes admired, standing herself up; grabbing the handle of her rolling suitcase. "Ready."

Auggie took her elbow though like he sometimes did because he was in a strange place so to speak, and he couldn't see. Just leading him along to one of the workers on their way to boarding the plane, they gave her their tickets before boarding. Annie had led her dear friend to their seats though she had to glance at the other half of her ticket, just to see where their seats were in second class. He took his duffle bag off his shoulder, and feeling around for the baggage compartment, it took him a moment but he opened it stuffing his things in. Annie had smirked a little to herself while placing her suitcase into the same baggage compartment, looking up at him even when he couldn't look back at her.

"You know you could have asked me to put it up there for you." He had to grin a little and shake his head. "I'm not completely handicapped yet; Annie, but I appreciate it. Now get in your window seat, we both know I'm terrified of heights."

She had a pretty big grin from his joke and did what she asked getting into the window seat where their seats were, and getting comfortable; Auggie was doing the same in his seat after he sat down. "This is going to be a long flight."

"Not really, it should go by pretty quickly long as we do something to pass the time." His head turned in her direction with a hint of curiosity. "Oh yeah? What would you suggest?"

"Well for starters, what did you need to tell me?"

His face became less joking and his look of curiosity had vanished as he rolled her question around over and over in his mind, trying to think what to tell her. Auggie knew what he wanted to say but he wasn't sure how to make it all come out in conversation, which was the part that was going to be difficult. With all that time he spent with her in the hospital ending up getting worried sick about her, finally realizing his feelings for her; he knew he was going to tell her. Unfortunately it was all going to come out on this plane tonight, and he had wanted to tell her someplace nice. Oh well. All he could think now was, here goes nothing; as he had no idea how she was going to react to what he was about to say.


	3. The Big Answer

This chapter is a little short I will admit which I apologize for, and if this chapter isn't the best in the world I apologize again. I've got the biggest cold and thanks to medicine, my head feels like it's in a fish bowl, but I wanted to get this done and posted. So, things seem to be heating up a little and there's still more to come, I'm definitely not done with this just yet. To all the people that reviewed I appreciate the likes because I am definitely enjoying writing this story for you guys, also, Athena64? I appreciate you letting me know about the perfume and I corrected that error in this chapter, I couldn't remember what smell her perfume was that Auggie mentioned before so I had just put vanilla as a substitute, I can be lazy so I didn't feel like re-watching episodes to find out the scent heh. But anyway, chapter four coming soon. Let me know how you guys like this, I hope I have captured Auggie's feelings correctly in this episode as I had thought a lot myself about what he could possibly say to her, so hopefully this is a good projection of him. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three

Night time had settled now as some of the passengers on the plane were beginning to settle down to sleep for the rest of the way to Paris, but he wasn't going to sleep; he knew that much. He had wanted to tell her everything for so long, but could never find the right time; though Auggie had still wished it hadn't of happened on an airplane of all places. It didn't help that he had actually been nervous but he had tried to act like himself all through of what he had said to her, and now that she had practically ran to the lavatory of the plane; he had never felt this tense except when Annie had been in Russia. Just sitting there in his seat he didn't really realize his grip on his seat was a little tight, and he was waiting for any kind of sign for Annie's return back from the bathroom; he was even keeping his nose pretty open for the smell of her grape fruit perfume she always wore. Automatically he knew it had been too much for her to take in right now, but she had asked and he hadn't wanted to just up and lie to her. He was a spy just like Annie and for once he didn't want to lie, which brought something of a little smile to his lips. Now he just hoped she wasn't going to spend the rest of the flight in the bathroom, he needed to know if she was going to be okay.  
In the lavatory of the plane she was sitting on the top of the toilet seat as it was down as she had needed a place to think, it was ironic that it would be a bathroom to think in; but Annie needed space away from Auggie for at least a few minutes to help her mind sort through everything. He had practically dropped a bomb on her so to speak, this was something she never would have expected to come from him. The last thing she knew what he was trying to recover from Parker and she never even saw the signs of any like from him, towards her, but then again her sight had been on Lena all the time before she went to Russia for revenge. It had still taken her by surprise though, everything that he had told her just a few minutes earlier.

"_Well, what I wanted to say was…This is going to be tougher than I thought." Auggie visibly paused for a moment while Annie patiently waited, watching him closely, she had never seen him like this._

_She raised an eyebrow when it was taking him a few minutes to actually answer her about what he wanted to tell her, but finally she smiled wide. "Just spill it, Auggie. It can't be that horrible."_

"_I love you."_

_Her smile immediately faded away into a look of confusion as she wasn't sure what to think. "What?"_

_Auggie had his blind eyes in her general direction where he could hear her voice and already knew she sounded a little nervous, very surprised; but it was the truth, and he was going to let it all out right here it seemed like._

"_While you were in the hospital and I stayed by your side every day until you recovered enough was when I finally realized, you were it; you had always been there for me Annie. I just couldn't see it, no pun intended. You're an incredible woman Annie Walker, and I love you. That's what I needed to tell you face to face, now you know. I know your still hurting from Fisher and I'm going to wait, I'll wait for as long as it takes. Just please think about what I said."_

After he had said that he actually loved her she practically had ran to the lavatory to escape so to speak, to try to think while she was alone there in the bathroom of the plane. There were things to consider like her love for Simon that she was trying to heal herself from, she had been so close to saving him; and then Lena shot them both. He never had a chance to even recover from his gunshot wounds as the man she had loved was already dead by the time the ambulance came, that seemed to be the only thing though. She was sure that Simon would want her to be happy and not mope around and be depressed constantly because he was gone, but sitting there on the toilet seat lid; she took in a deep breath only to sigh heavily. There was a lot to think about still but right now it was going to have to try to wait until the mission was done, that was what she decided. Finally leaving the lavatory and coming back to her seat next to Auggie, he seemed a little nervous she noticed; she was still nervous herself from hearing everything from him. The look on her face was close to no emotion as she tried not letting her emotion get in the way of anything, especially since they were on a mission now.

"I'm going to concentrate on the mission and you should too, but after this is all over I need time to think Auggie." Absolutely serious about needing to think, he could tell from the tone in her voice.

"Okay." He was understanding about what she had said and reached out, gently taking her arm; squeezing it reassuringly to try to make her feel at least a fraction better.

Despite everything that he had just told her about loving her, she still considered Auggie a friend right now; and she didn't dare push his hand away when he was trying to make her feel better since there was no harm in that. It was in his nature to be nice when he wanted to be and right now he was towards her, and she appreciated it since she was in such a spiral in her mind. Russia, Lena, Simon, and now this? It was a pleasant surprise of course but it still had Annie reeling a little, not even knowing what to do except think to try to make a decision.

-CA-

The morning sun was just coming up when the pair arrived in Paris on their flight at the international airport, and coming off the plane Annie felt maybe a small twinge of awkwardness around her best friend now that she knew what she knew. There was a lot to think over still but that was going to come later for her after this mission, she'd have to think a lot. Auggie was her best friend and along with being still semi stuck on Simon Fisher, she didn't want to ruin their friendship either, but he said he would wait as long as it took. On their way to the hotel they were going to be staying in for their mission, his words kind of stuck in her mind. _"I'll wait for as long as it takes."_ He wasn't like the rest of the men one would see out in this vast world, to her, Auggie was much more. Then again for the longest time she knew he wasn't like other men out there, he was definitely different.  
After everything was said and done as they had gotten a room together under the same last name as they were posing as a husband, and wife; which she found ironic, they began their treck to their rooms in the elevator. They hadn't that much luggage themselves except what they needed for the trip so they didn't need the bell hop carrying their things, and as they came to their room it was a fairly nice hotel room considering. Annie walked over to the large window that was there in the room and looking around the room, it even had its own living room as if one could stay here a very long time. Then again, this hotel probably tried to make people extend their vacations; more money from tourists that way. The view from the window though was beautiful and there was a view of the Eiffel Tower, as she set her bag down next to the bed. Auggie was using his cane to help him see around the room as he set his bag on the small sofa in the living area, looking in her direction as he had heard fabric rustling; knowing she might be looking out the window.

"How's the view out there?"

The sound of his voice made her turn her head to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "It's beautiful here, I can see the Eiffel. Did you ever get to see it? Before your accident I mean."

Her comment actually made him smile some as he thought about her question as he still wanted to be completely honest with her, doing so. "Just one time, I always wanted to see it again though so consider yourself lucky, Walker."

It almost made her feel a little guilty to ask something like that though another question did present itself in her mind, making her watch him as he moved about the room.

"Ever been at the top?" A small smirk crossed his lips. "No, but almost. Anyway we have to get down to business."

Those words and tone in his voice automatically told her he meant business as he sat down on the sofa in the living area of the hotel room, getting into his own bag; there was something from the agency he acquired that he needed to give to her for the mission itself. There were a few key things he held that she could see to be an earpiece to always keep in contact with him, when she came near to see what he had; and also a flash drive. The earpiece was normal to her for communication but the flash drive seemed a little out of place, as she came to sit down beside him to discuss what it was she was supposed to be doing with the target; Akil Nagi. Already sensing Annie was close to him and having felt the sofa move too, she held them out for her to take; which she did.

"Okay the earpiece you knew was going to come; I need to keep constant contact with you in case you get into trouble. And don't smash it this time."

Of course he was poking at her about what had happened when she had smashed her wire for him to listen, in case she was in danger; but she had smashed it to share private words with Simon before the shooting incident. The crack at her expense made her put on a weak smile as it had reminded her of him, but she got down to business as the other device reminded her of her time with the man she had once loved.

"Well what about this? What am I going to need a flash drive for?" He looked in her general direction. "You're going to have to copy all that you can off of Nagi's laptop, where ever he goes he always has it."

"And that's where the womanizing part comes in, doesn't it?" It almost made him want to grimace because Auggie didn't like this plan at all that Joan had set out, the whole thing made him nervous. And worse of all, a little jealous.

"Unfortunately, Joan wants you to do all you can to get the information off of the laptop but she made it clear that if you can't; it's not a big loss. Don't risk your life." The last part he said about not risking her life, he meant.

Annie looked over the flash drive that she would use tonight to get all the information she could off of this man's laptop, and having Auggie come along the way made her feel better about things though. After all that has happened she just hoped her skills of persuasion were still up to par. Knowing she was thinking rather hard though because she wasn't talking, Auggie cleared his throat to try to get her attention.

"We'll be there together tonight, everything will be fine." Annie shrugged while still playing a little with the flash drive in her hand. "That's not what I'm worried about."


	4. Target

The long awaited chapter four is here and it did take a while which I'm sorry for since a lot of things have come up in life that have been taking a lot of my time lately, but luckily I was able to get this done tonight. Hopefully I did my job well continuing to portray Annie an Auggie especially since their getting close to their target on the mission, but maybe also getting closer to each other? Also I've made it clear the song that is playing at the event isn't the one played on the episode where Annie was in her own mind while she was in the hospital, I didn't do the same song because I can imagine perfectly them dancing to Moonlight Serenade; if you youtube it an see for yourself then you might agree too. Everyone has their own opinions, though, but anyway. Enjoy! If you keep reading it, I'll keep writing it.

* * *

Chapter Four

Lights sparkled in the grand city of Paris as the night came along for the charity event that was going to be taking place at the Grand Palais as Annie stared out the window of the cab while they were on their way to the charity event, while staring out the window she couldn't help but let her worries come to the surface. Though Auggie sitting beside her there in the cab couldn't see her face, he could practically sense the worry which made him take her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. The squeeze made her look over at him, wondering what he had wanted. His dark eyes looked at her even though he couldn't see her; it almost felt like to her that he could. He had a smile on his lips as his blind eyes were looking in her general direction right at her, in that moment he could imagine what she looked like in a beautiful dress, her face; he knew she had to be beautiful. Of course to him she was always beautiful with her personality, the way she acted; though right now he didn't want her to worry so much.

"You're going to get lines from worrying so much, you know. There's nothing to be worried about." He gave her a confident smile which made Annie smirk softly.

"I don't know what if I can't do this?" Auggie have a soft shrug of his shoulders. "If you can't handle it then you can't, Walker. If things get heavy Joan made it clear, don't put yourself at risk."

Annie didn't say anything else more while she looked ahead and finally back out the car window to watch the scenery go by while the lights of the city continued to glitter, and glow. Auggie let his smile fade as he let his head face forward while he worried some himself for the woman he had realized he loved the most, he wanted to tell her more of how he felt; but on the plane he had made everything clear of what he wanted. Then again she made it clear of what was going to happen as they were going to concentrate on the mission first, and she would take time to think on what he had said. He just hoped he had gotten through to her because life was too short to him in this business to spend life alone, and proof that she had almost died made it ever clearer to him; Auggie didn't want to lose her. Not wanting to waste time either being nervous and not telling her, he was glad she knew now how she felt.  
The cab was beginning to approach the large structure coming up on the right of the street that was lit up quite well, and when Annie looked at it; she could tell the inside of the building was going to be packed with charity event guests. It would make for a good distraction if they were going to have to get away quickly, but looking over at her partner; she smiled.

"Looks like we're here, it's really nice looking." Auggie shrugged some again with a short laugh. "I wouldn't know but thanks for the tip." Saying this as he began to exit the cab when it stopped, getting out his walking cane.

-CA-

The inside of the Grand Palais was extravagant as it seemed like a high profile charity event just as the two agents were told it would be, and for a good half hour the pair had been introducing themselves to various people as husband and wife; just mingling. Nearby were tables where guests would be welcomed to sit along with a glass and wooden stage when the event would go into motion for what it was intended for, though music was being played by people that had come in with various instruments; but it wasn't a large real orchestra. Even if they were on assignment right now a particular song that was beginning to play was slow, and very well known, or at least it was to Auggie. Of course he was a big jazz fan but this song had a beautiful melody to it, and for him it matched Annie. It seemed perfect as they were standing talking to a few people; he had taken her hand to get her attention.

"Excuse me dear, but may I have this dance?" It was actually random for Annie since she hadn't expected any dancing tonight, but she smiled wide from the invitation. "Sure, sweetheart." Since they were posing as a married couple they were throwing around words like dear, or sweetheart, but why did it feel a little right to her?

Annie helped Auggie to the floor where everyone was slow dancing since she felt the need to help him, and with his hand on her arm he gladly accepted the help. On the dance floor though, he folded his cane before taking one hand; and placing her other on his shoulder for a proper dance. As they began to move she felt comfortable yet awkward at the same time because she knew how he felt about her, but comfortable because he was her best friend. Throughout this whole trip thus far the moment she got off the plane she had been thinking back on his confession to her, that he loved her; despite telling him that they needed to concentrate on the mission. It was certainly a lot to think about and while they slow danced she was thinking of it even now while listening to the lovely music, remembering in the hospital about her delusions when she was recovering. She remembered dancing with him like this but not to the song playing as it was in her dreams, but she liked this.

"Glenn Miller a big trombone player from the 40's made this song. Moonlight Serenade. Jazz is more my thing, but this song reminded me of you." Annie's eyebrows rose with a soft smile. "Did it now? It sounds beautiful, peaceful."

"That it is," the smile on his lips seemed to widen a little more when she moved a little closer to him as they both danced together to the music playing; but her very scent was enough to put him at ease. That familiar smell of grapefruit that he always appreciated about her even when they first met, it was easy to smell off of her. The song itself seemed to last a long time but not long enough in his opinion when it suddenly ended, though he didn't stop dancing.

"Auggie." His eyes were still closed as he made a sound from his throat that was questioning as she continued. "The music stopped."

"Oh," opening his eyes he cleared his throat with a big smile as he began to take a step away from her while letting go of her. "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." She smiled up at him, but before she could tell him anything her smile disappeared. "He's here."

Auggie's own expression turned less happy from hearing what she said but he knew it had to be done because of the mission they were sent here to do, for the agency. He let out a soft sigh but nodded, gently touching her arm. "Listen to me if anything happens, I'll be here. If you feel you can't get it, get out; come back to me. Either way come back to me here at the bar."

"Okay." For a moment she let her hand cover his on her arm to try to reassure him that things were going to be okay, but then she gently pulled away. He found his way to the bar while she went, standing at the end of the bar as their target was just coming more inside the building.

Annie was mentally preparing herself for what was going to come next while she stood there in her little black dress she wore specifically for the event to blend in, just as Auggie had worn suit an tie; but she took a deep breath. Looking in Akil's direction as he was beginning to talk with different people that he came across, there was a guard with him; this might not be as simple as she thought it would be. She put on the charm as much as she could pour on as she stared his way as much as possible, and it seemed to work as the oil businessmen noticed her looking right away. After a full minute though he made his way over before dismissing his guard to wander away, but ordered him to stay close in case. The moment he reached Annie's side he was actually ordinary looking, an Arab; but educated quite well as she could hear it in his voice.

"A beautiful woman such as you being alone should be a crime, miss?" Annie put on a smile as she held out her hand to him, "Annie." He gave a suave smile before taking her hand with a gentle shake before kissing the back of his hand, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Her giggling and the target making conversation with Annie was actually killing Auggie as he could over hear some of the conversation, it wanted to make him puke. Tapping the bar to get the bartenders attention, Auggie was pretty serious. "Whiskey, straight." He needed some kind of distraction, though he still listened through his ear piece in case Annie needed him, but he could still hear every other word.


End file.
